Mayans Motorcycle Club
The Mayans Motorcycle Club controls northern California and all of Nevada beside Las Vegas on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making their debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season, the President of their Oakland chapter is Marcus Alvarez, and all of their members seem to be Hispanic, most likely Mexican. They run two heroin factories near Oakland and are also involved in prostitution. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, they were last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. The club appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. They make their debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. History Sons of Anarchy Background The Mayan MC's insignia is a Mayan tribal symbol. Their cuts bear the phrase "Los Asesinos de Dios" which in English translates to "Assassins of God". The Galindo Cartel is the Mayans main drug connection. Season 1 At the beginning of Season 1, the Mayans stole guns from the Sons of Anarchy's weapon storage and burned down the warehouse, prompting a turf war over the right to rule the San Joaquin Valley. They planned to use these guns to hijack a One-Niners heroin shipment, however, the Sons located the guns in an industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro, called Marcalva, and retaliated by stealing the guns back and destroying the building, as well as killing three Mayans members in the process. The Mayans then allied themselves with the Nordics in an attempt to break the Sons of Anarchy's iron-fisted control over the town of Charming, as the SOA supply their competition with weapons. They also provided muscle for the Nords' drug pushing in exchange for 20% of the profit. The affiliation was ended, however, when they tried to kill Nord leader Ernest Darby. The Mayans and SOA eventually made a deal in order to stop a war; every SOA-Mayan dispute club-wide would end in the Sons' favor, and the SOA would begin selling the Mayans weapons. However, when both gangs met in Oakland to make a deal, the One-Niners attacked and killed a number of Mayans. Season 2 In Season 2, the Mayans aligned themselves with the League of American Nationalists, receiving weapons that were originally meant for SAMCRO and using them to push in on One-Niner and Chinese turf. Marcus Álvarez has used his new strength to declare war on all members of the Sons of Anarchy everywhere. Later on in Season 2, the Mayans become involved with Ethan Zobelle and L.O.A.N. Initially, Zobelle provides guns to the Mayans free of charge. Later, Zobelle partners up with the Mayans to get in on the Mayans' prison heroin trade, the Mayans protect Zobelle from SAMCRO. Season 3 In Season 3, Alvarez orders Mayan puppet club, the Calaveras to provide extra muscle during drug shipments and to perform a drive-by during the wake of slain SOA member Half-Sack. Alvarez, promised to patch-over the Calaveras. However, they prove themselves to be incompentant after SAMCRO steals the heroin to broker a deal with the Mayans. Season 4 By Season 4 SAMCRO and the Mayans have become loose allies. Alvarez made sure the Sons had protection from the Russian Mafia in Stockton State Prison. While in the showers, Mayans and other Hispanic inmates jumped and shived five Russians to death, while leaving Ivo Alexei alive to be killed by imprisoned SAMCRO member Otto Delaney. Eventually, Alvarez introduced them to the Galindo Cartel, their long-time drug supplier. Clay Morrow and Alvarez made a deal with Romeo Parada for SAMCRO to sell them high-powered weapons and mule their cocaine, while the Mayans handle distribution. Season 5 In Season 5, the Mayans had a decreased role. Several Mayans were present at the funeral of Opie Winston, including Marcus Alvarez. Later, Alvarez reached an agreement with the One-Niners, Lin Triad, and the Sons of Anarchy to establish new boundaries of their criminal operations in order to strike a deal with Damon Pope. The Mayans later assisted the Sons of Anarchy and the Byz Lats in a raid on an illegal dog-fighting ring run by the 222s. Season 6 In Season 6, the Mayans had concluded their cocaine business with the Galindo Cartel, and thus grew more reliant on heroin distribution in Oakland once again. When Jax Teller had handed over the True IRA weapons distribution to August Marks, giving the One-Niners a greater increase of power, Marcus Alvarez predicted that war was coming with the boundaries implemented under Damon Pope endangered. After SAMCRO's killing of Bohai Lin, the Mayans had allied with the Lin Triads against the Sons and One-Niners. Alvarez reached out to an old affiliate of his, Byz Lats leader and SAMCRO-friendly Nero Padilla, to warn Nero of the possible war and urged him to ally with the Mayans, as the war would be "black and white versus brown and yellow." Alvarez met with Jax Teller in order to clarify the situation with the IRA and August Marks, and informed Teller that the Mayans would be establishing a new charter in Stockton, knowing the Sons had business there. Nero attended the first gun deal between the Mayans and the One-Niners, and after SAMCRO had departed the deal, believing that all was fine, Alvarez and his men killed the Niners present and stole the weapons. Alvarez apologies to Nero, and knew that Nero was too close to the Sons to get involved in the war, due to Nero's relationship with Gemma Teller Morrow. Alvarez proposed that Nero's second-in-command, Fiasco be given leadership over the gang and attend a meeting between the Mayans and the Triads. Nero later attended the meeting himself. Season 7 In Season 7, tensions were extremely high between all gangs, with all sides expecting war. Nero Padilla had closely-affiliated himself with the Mayans and Lin Triad as a potential peace-keeper and middle-man between the Mayans and Triads, with the Sons of Anarchy. Upon Jax Teller's release from prison, he immediately had Nero set a meeting between the Mayans, SAMCRO, and the Lin Triads. At the meeting, Jax apologized for causing the tensions between the gangs, and proposed that he establish a direct weapons deal between the IRA, Mayans, and Triads, without a middle-man. Marcus and the new Stockton President Oscar El Oso Ramos, agreed to the new deal, and attended a party at SAMCRO's new porn studio, Redwoody Productions. Ramos was introduced to Charles Barosky by Padilla, in order for the Mayans to be able to use the Stockton ports. Ramos and Barosky did not get along well, but at Nero's insistence, the deal was made, and the Mayans began storing the guns stolen from the One-Niners in a warehouse at the port. The guns were later unknowingly stolen by SAMCRO, attempting to remove a potential rebellion in the One-Niners. The Mayans and Nero were then pointed to the One-Niner traitors, and gunned them down. The Triads later learned that SAMCRO had been behind the slaughter of all Triad members present at the first IRA-Chinese gun deal, and bombed the Sons at their new clubhouse, killed Orlin West, and massacred everyone present at Diosa Norte. Mayans MC Season 1 Charters California Oakland Oakland is the mother charter of the Mayans Motorcycle Club. Stockton The Stockton charter can be found in Season 6 and they are good with Mayans Oakland as both of them wear the "Northern Cali" bottom rocker on their patch. Santo Padre The Santo Padre charter is on the California/Mexico border. Members wear the "Southern Cali" bottom rocker on their patch, and the charter is the main protagonist of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Oregon An Oregon charter of the Mayans appeared in Sons of Anarchy:The Prospect. Members wear the "Oregon" bottom rocker on their patches. Portland The Portland charter is located in Portland, Oregon. It is the second largest charter in the Mayans MC. Washington Spokane The Spokane charter is located in Spokane, Washington. Arizona Flagstaff The Flagstaff charter is located in Flagstaff, Arizona. Their known rival in the area was the Slaughter MC. Members wear "Arizona" on the bottom rocker of their patch. Yuma Yuma charter is located in Yuma, Arizona. Members wear "Arizona" on the bottom rocker of their patch. Tuscon Tuscon charter is located in Tuscon, Arizona. Members wear "Arizona" on the bottom rocker of their patch. Tempe The Tempe charter is located in Tempe, Arizona. Members wear "Arizona" on the bottom rocker of their patch. Sahuarita Sahuarita charter is located in Sahuarita, Arizona. Members wear "Arizona" on the bottom rocker of their patch. Nevada Carson City The Carson City charter can seen on the episode and control Nevada. Members wear the "Nevada" bottom rocker on their patch. Other Charters Known Members Current Full Patches *Oscar El Oso Ramos - Formerly Oakland, became Stockton chapter President; Rey De Los Mayas *Obispo 'Bishop' Losa - Formerly Oakland, Santo Padre chapter President; Rey De Los Mayas *Canche - President of Yuma chapter; Rey De Los Mayas *Che Romero - Santo Padre Vice President *Hank Loza - Santo Padre chapter Sgt-at-Arms *Angel Reyes - Santo Padre chapter Secretary *Neron Vargas - Santo Padre chapter Road Captain *Gilberto Lopez - Santo Padre *Coco Cruz - Santo Padre *Ezekiel Reyes - Santo Padre *Ibarra - Tuscon chapter president *Pavia - Tuscon chapter vice president *Gonzo - Flagstaff (Issue 7) *Cesar - Oakland (Issue 21) *Dondo - Stockton chapter vice president *Ganso - Tucson *Stockton Shot Caller - incarcerated at Stockton State Prison Former *2 unnamed members - Killed by Tig Trager (1992) *Unnamed member - Killed by Tig Trager (1998) (Issue 2) *Unnamed member - Killed by Herman Kozik (1998) (Issue 2) *3 unnamed members - Killed by Clay Morrow (two) and Tig Trager (one) *2 unnamed members - Killed by Tig Trager and an unnamed barman *Esai Alvarez - Killed by Happy Lowman *2 unnamed members - Killed by One-Niners *2 unnamed members - Killed by One-Niners *Elian Perez - Killed by Opie Winston *Unnamed member - Killed by Opie Winston *5 unnamed members - Killed by Piney Winston (one), Happy Lowman (one), and SAMCRO and another Sons of Anarchy member (three) *2 unnamed members - Killed by Lobos Sonora Cartel members *3 unnamed members - Killed by Lobos Sonora Cartel members *Pedro - Killed by Luis Torres *Rafi - Killed by a One-Niner *Gonzo's cousin - Killed by two members of the Slaughter MC (Issue 7) *Felix - Killed by Dillon Munson (Issue 20) *Unnamed - Killed by Wolfe's hit-team (Issue 21) *Unnamed member - Killed by Clint Lancet (The Prospect) *Lito - Died through unknown means, represented on patch worn by Tranq *4 unnamed members - Died by unknown means, represented on patch worn by Tranq *Marcus Alvarez - Former Oakland/National President, left club to work with Galindo Cartel *Ticker - Injected with fentanyl laced heroin overdose by Pavia *4 unnamed members - Died by unknown means, represented on patch worn by Medina *Medina - Killed by corrupt Stockton police officer Pollen *Michael Ariza - Santo Padre, former Secretary, breathing tube squeezed by Taza after being hospitalized from gunshot wounds received by El Palo. Trivia *They are in part loosely based on the real-life Mongols MC. *The Oakland charter has more direct control over the other Mayan charters, due to being a smaller club compared to the Sons of Anarchy. According to Kurt Sutter in the behind-the-scenes content for Season 1 (Mayans MC); "the Mayans are run like a traditional organized crime crime family, with Alvarez as the boss and the other charter presidents as his capos". **However, after Alvarez walked away from the club, they are now run by a triumvirate composed of three shotcallers (Rey De Los Mayas); Bishop, Ramos, and Canche, as seen in "Xbalanque". *Not only do the Mayans have influence among other motorcycle clubs; such as Calaveras, but also Hispanic street gangs including the Byz Lats and the Hispanic prison population. *The Mayans meeting room is referred to as a "temple", instead of being traditionally called a "chapel" or "church", as temples were religious institutions in the Maya civilization. Gallery Category:Factions Category:Mayans Category:Characters Category:Motorcycle Clubs